The Black Keys
by shanebeckam
Summary: After Katherine recruits Jeremy to help her track down Klaus, Jeremy risks his life to save Stefan. This event brings bottled up feelings to the surface. Stefan/Jeremy slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I decided to write this story about Jeremy and Stefan after I noticed there weren't many fics for the pairing. Since VD is in a weird place with both Stefan and Jeremy, this story will take place about a month after the season two finale, and I won't be following the season three storyline. Also, disregard the season two cliffhanger, Anna and Vicki won't be a part of this story. Critics are welcome since I'm really trying to evolve in my writing, so feel free to review.

Warnings: Slash, graphic content will be present in later chapters, and non-cannon.

The rain pattered against the window pane as I drew a monster-like creature from a recurring dream I've been having. It was a mixture between a rabid dog and a vampire. Something about the beast was eerily familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen it. I stared at the sketch for several minutes, trying to figure out why it was in my mind.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Elena busted into my room. "Jer, I'm going somewhere with Damon. Will you be alright?"

I closed my sketch book and put it away in my desk. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

She looked me over. "Are you high again?"

I didn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "No, Elena. I'm just tired." I was telling her the truth, but I could tell she wasn't buying it. "I told you, I'm not doing that stuff anymore."

"Okay. I don't know when I'll be back, so just order pizza or something for dinner."

"Elena, I'm not five. I can take care of myself, alright?"

"Alright. Sorry. I'll see you later."

She walked out of my room. A minute later I heard a car honking, then the door slammed shut. I looked outside to see Elena walking to Damon's car. He had that annoying smirk on his face. You'd think that after his brother gave up his life in turn for his, he would be a little greatful and not try to go after Elena. I guess that's not how Damon operates.

Stefan had been gone for over a month. Elena and Damon went out almost everyday following leads to where he was, but they never found him. Personally, I think Damon just wanted some alone time with Elena. He knew how far-gone Stefan was, so he was laying the ground work for when Elena realized Stefan wasn't coming home.

Everyone's gone now. Jenna's dead. Alaric's in Tennessee or something hunting vampires. Bonnie moved away with her father to New York. She just couldn't take it anymore. I don't blame her. I would give anything to leave this place. Everything here reminds me of the fact that I'm completely alone. The only reason I haven't hopped on a bus to escape this place is Elena. If I left, she would be here alone with Damon. I'm not sure that she would care much that I left since we've been distant since the night of the ritual, but I know that if I left, she would go straight into Damon's arms.

I've lost count of how many times I've been sitting in bed in the middle of the night, and decided to pack up my things and leave Mystic Falls. I never make it past the front door.

"Jeremy." I heard Elena call from downstairs. I hadn't heard the door open, but I figured it was just because I wasn't paying attention. I walked out of my room and went down the stairs two at a time.

"I didn't hear you come in," I said.

"That's because I didn't use the door." As Elena turned around I became aware that the girl standing in my kitchen wasn't Elena. It was Katherine.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you want?" I asked. I couldn't lie to myself. I was terrified. The last time I saw Katherine she drained my blood more times than I could count. I gripped the banister waiting for her reply.<p>

"I need a partner in crime. I was going to try Damon, but since he's so far up your sister's ass, he wouldn't come with me. That leaves you," She stated as she walked towards the kitchen.

I waited for a second, debating on wether or not I should just run out the front door. I decided to follow Katherine into the kitchen. I was tired of running. "What do you mean?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

Katherine was pouring a glass of wine. "I need someone to help me follow Klaus. I hear you're pretty invincible, right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

She took a small vial of blood out of her back pocket and poured it into her wine glass. She gulped down the entire glass before responding. "Good. So are you in, or what?"

Two options. Say yes, and get the hell out of Mystic Falls. Say no, stay here in this stupid town with Elena and Damon. "I'm in."

Katherine's lips curled into a smirk. "Good. Get your stuff ready. Meet me at the train station in an house. I've got some errands to run."

"What arran-," before I could get out the statement, she had sped out the door.

My blood was pumping fast through my veins. I was finally getting out of Mystic Falls. I didn't have to worry about Elena, I was sure Damon would take good care of her.

I went upstairs to pack. I put all the clean clothes I had in a dufflebag. I emptied out my bookbag and put some of my art stuff into it. I got a few stakes and vervain bombs and shoved them into the the pockets, just to be safe.

I went over to my desk and saw a picture of Elena, Stefan, and me. Then it hit me. If me and Katherine were following Klaus, then maybe I could save Stefan. I haven't always been his biggest fan, but the guy saved my life. Twice. He risked staying in the tomb for an eternity in order to save me from Katherine. I have to help him.

I pulled the photo out of the frame and put it in my backpack. At first, I wanted to go with Katherine just to get away, but I have a pupose now. I need to save Stefan, before it's too late.

I grabed my bags and made my way downstairs. I dropped my bags near the door, and went into the kitchen. I picked up an old notebook and a pen. "_Dear Elena. I'm sorry, but I have to leave Mystic Falls. I just need to get away for a while. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Love, Jeremy."_

I walked back into the foyer, picked up my bags, and opened the door into a new adventure in the life of Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So, that's it. I know this chapter was short, but I felt like that was the right way to end it. I'll introduce Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah in the next chapter. (I don't really like Rebekah either, but she's pretty important to the story.) The JeremyStefan will start around chapter four. I'm still trying to figure out exactly how to make the relationship seem organic, but I think I've got a pretty good idea. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
